Immortal Soul
by Murphydog3
Summary: Slight AU. Annabeth Chase died protecting Percy during the Battle of Manhattan, how does he react and what is he willing to sacrifice for her. I do not own the PJO series. Percabeth


Immortal Soul

The battle had been won Kronos was gone, but in reality I had lost. Annabeth had died, killed by Ethan when he told Kronos where my Achilles spot was. Annabeth jumped in front of his blade again this time though it pierced her heart and she died immediately. She died for me; her death was my fault… I killed Nakumara right where he stood stabbed him right in the heart just like he did to Annabeth. Somehow Annabeth's death jarred Luke enough to help him gain control and he sacrificed himself because Annabeth's death was because he broke his promise. I never told her that I loved her. Never told her that I had always had a crush on her, and now I never will.

I was jarred back into reality when my father called out my name, "PERSEUS JACKSON" I bowed at his feet. "My son is a great hero would anyone deny that he deserves a reward?" No one spoke, wow.

Zeus spoke next basically grumbling, "This council will provide you one gift. Even what all heroes dream of, immortality." No I thought to myself all I want is Annabeth back.

"Lord Zeus, Lord Hades my request would be that Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena life be restored to her." All the gods gave me a pained look and this time it was Athena who answered.

"Perseus we cannot grant that, a life cannot be returned from the underworld without the balance of the world being restored. I am sorry." She replied. An idea popped into my head then.

"A life for a life, an exchanging of souls. I'll become immortal and then Hades may have my immortal soul, a soul that he would never get any other way." This is what I could do, this was how I could show Annabeth I loved her and that I was sorry. She deserved to live more than I ever would, this was how I would make things right.

My father spoke up, "Percy think about what you are doing, this is not something done lightly. Please become a god stay with me for the rest of time be strong and young and powerful forever." I shook my head I couldn't do that all I wanted was Annabeth if she wasn't alive then I didn't deserve to be either.

"This is what I want Father."

"Very well then." The council snapped their fingers and I became a god I was stronger and more powerful than I had ever felt. I was in a hundred places at once. Things felt different. I wouldn't stay like this for long though, I turned to Hades. He looked at me and I nodded. I told Grover to tell Annabeth that I loved her and that I was sorry. Hades started chanting in an ancient language and I felt my soul slipping out of my body, Annabeth's body started to move and she got up. She looked over to me and ran up to me just as I fell. She grabbed me and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I looked up at her and whispered, "I am so sorry, but I couldn't let you die, tell my mom that I am sorry but your life is worth a thousand of mine. Annabeth, Wise Girl, you will go so far in life and I hope that you will be happy. I wish so much that I could have shared this life with you, grown up, dated, gotten married, had kids… I know you don't feel the same way but I just want you to be happy. Fall in love with someone and have a great life. I love you, I always have and I always will"

By the end Annabeth had tears in her eyes, "Percy you shouldn't have done this for me, Percy I knew that the knife would kill me but I didn't care, as long as you lived I would have been happy and content in Elysium, Percy I love you so much, We can reverse this you don't have to die, Percy I love you and I want to be with you let's make the Gods do something Percy I want to have a life with you, I want to do all of that I am in love with you Percy."

Percy coughed one last time with a smile on his face as he looked up at Annabeth. Then he went limp.

Annabeth cried clutching Percy lifeless body to her body, sobbing, begging for him to wake up and stay with her, and the miraculous thing, it worked. Percy started to move, Annabeth looked at him in amazement. Smiling with her whole face, tears of joy still filled her eyes. He opened his eyes, confusion in them, he was wondering to himself shouldn't he be dead. He looked at Annabeth but all she did was grab him so tightly and kiss him full on the lips, forgetting they were in the throne room of the gods, kissing full on the lips passionately. They broke apart and looked at Hades.

He sighed, "He told me to take a soul that I would never get, his immortal soul, his demigod soul was still in his body. Gods who were born demigods have two souls in their bodies. Therefore I took his godly soul but not his demigod one." Annabeth had tears of joy in her eyes and just kissed Percy straight on the lips. Eventually Percy made the gods to promise to claim all their children, and make the world a better place for demigods.

They went back to Camp and Percy and Annabeth where talking. She was kinda mad at him for thinking that her soul was worth more than his and she was reprimanding him. "Percy had things been different you would have died and gone to the void where gods fade. I never would have seen you in Elysium. Percy you would have been gone, and knowing that you did it for me would have killed me." She reached her hand up to touch Percy's cheek, "Percy… I love you, your life is worth more than mine ever could be, so please, please just don't do something like that again."

Percy looked down at her sadly her hand still on his cheek and her still wrapped in his arms, they had yet to let go of each other, since everything that happened. "Annabeth I love you too, and even if I ceased to exist, it would have been ok, you would have been ok, you still would have been able to fall in love, and had a wonderful life. Your life is worth all the souls in the underworld Annabeth I couldn't let you be dead. I had to do everything in my power to bring you back. No matter the cost to me." Annabeth was crying, she didn't want Percy to ever think like that. So she grabbed him and kissed him straight on the lips, conveying everything she felt for him in that one kiss.

He replied back with equal intensity and to the lovers who believed the other was worth more than they ever would be the world was at peace.

She whispered to him after they broke apart, "Never ever think like that again Percy, your death would break me, I would never be the same. When I thought you were dead Percy I only sat in my bed and cried, that was it and we weren't even dating then. Imagine me now that I know you love me back I would just break. " She reached her hand up and caressed his cheek tears staining her face, "So please never think like that again."

Percy looked down at her and said, "I can't do that Annabeth. I am so sorry but I will do everything in my power to protect you. I'm sorry but that if that means my life is forfeit I can deal with it. I love you too much, and besides you'd be ok. If I died you would still be able to find someone to make you happy, someone even better than me Annabeth." He had a sad look on his face that told her he truly believed this. As he said this though she got angry. She hit him in the chest and scolded him but tears were still in her eyes and she was hugging him even tighter than before.

"PERCY JACKSON don't you ever say that again, I could never find anyone even close to being as good as you nor would I want to look. No one is better than my Seaweed Brain." They kissed again and she whispered, "Please Percy just please don't leave."

"I promise I will never leave you."


End file.
